pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Mmdwiki
|} Pondré esto en condiciones cuando quiera asdf. 'Hola, gente de este planeta†. ~ ' Un poco de la loca sin sentido: Yo... Bueeeeeeeno.... Que decir. Soy un unicornio retrasado del 2088 que habla en el idioma de las hormigas y los pegasos del lado oscuro os invadiran a todos >:D (? Soy algo rara de nacimiento, también, aunque no lo parezca, eztoy re-loca 8D Soy una chica que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy tímida y cortada con los desconocidos, pero cuando me conoces, me suelto la melena total, bueno, a veces, otras me cuesta un poco xDD. En el ordenador soy otra persona .u. No sé, un cambio de personalidad (wii). Soy desconfiada tanto en ordenador como en vida real, no sé, me cuesta contar mis secretos y mis cosas a la demás gente. Soy Otaku de nacimiento, y meganekko 8D soy la rarita de la family, yep. No sé que decir más, ya me verás como soy cuando me conozcas (si quieres, pedaso de birch (?) ). Buano (?, os dejo, ¡paz! Aviso: '''Pasaré poco debido al instituto, y '''buena noticia: Puedo editar desde mi ordenador :D Pronto editaré esto -.- Y entraré más por aquí (i'll try xD) 6 C0SAS QUE NUNCA DIRÍA #El rock apesta. #Syo Kurusu no es sexy. #El anime son unos dibujos tontos y no molan para nada #Esta generación mola. #Me encanta la gente hipócrita, maltratadora y falsa #¡Los unicornios no rulzean! 'Anime que estoy viendo†' (Pongo estas listas para que luego me acuerde xD No mires si no quieres .v. ) Kaze no Stigma (junto a una amiga :3) 'Planeados seguir:' *Accel World *Elfen Lied *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Hekketsuroku *Another *Kimikiss pure rouge *Junjou Romantica *Bleach *Seikon no Qwaser *Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Highschool of the Dead Y si hay mas los pongo c: 'Por ver:' *Gintama *Sekaiichi Hatsukoi *Pandora Hearts *The Idolm@ster *Neo Genesis Evangelion *D.N.Angel *Guilty Crown *Yumekui Merry *Hell Girl *Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *Baccano! *Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu S2 *Seitokai Yakuindomo *Sword Art Online *Sankarea *Sora no Otoshimono *Zero no Tsukaima *Spiral: Suiri no kizuna *K-ON Y si hay mas los pongo c: 'Personajes†' Pokémon Special: Yellow Pokémon: '''Rayquaza '''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Karen Kingdom Hearts: Aqua Bleach: '''Orihime Inoue '''Monster Allergy: '''Ezequiel Zick '''PewDiePie: '''Piggeh (xD) '''Ib: '''Ib (Eve) '''Touhou: Sakuya Izayoi Death Note: Sayu Yagami Hakuoki: '''Toudou Heisuke '''Hetalia Axis Powers: China (Wang Yao) Mayoi Neko Overrun: Fumino Serizawa Kaze no Stigma: ''' Kazuma Yagami '''CLANNAD: Kyou Fujibayashi Angel Beats: Naoi Ayato The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross: ' Yoshitaka "Maora" Ichinomiya '''Accel World:'Kuroyukihime 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn: '''Tsunayoshi Sawada (Tsuna) '''School Rumble: '''Tenma Tsukamoto '''Tegami Bachi: '''Lag Seeing '''Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu: '''Itsuki Koizumi '''Código Lyoko:'Odd Della Robbia '''Amnesia: '''Toma '''Utau: Sukone Tei .hack (incluye todo, desde el manga, hasta los juegos): '''Shugo Kunisaki (Kite) '''Junjou Romantica: '''Misaki Takahashi '''Dog Days: Gaul Galette des Rois Ao No Exorcist: '''Izumo Kamiki '''Ouran High School Host Club: '''Hikaru Hitachiin '''Rantaro Ninja Boy: Kirimaru School Days: Kokoro Katsura Prince of Tenis: ''' Ryoma Echizen '''Hyouka: '''Satoshi Fukube '''Rosario + Vampire: Mizore Shirayuki Tasogare Otome X Amnesia: Yuuko Kanoe Deadman Wonderland: '''Ganta Igarashi '''Rozen Maiden: Suiseiseki Mirai Nikki: '''Reisuke Hojo '''Element Hunters: '''Ren Karas '''Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: '''Sonozaki Mion '''Umineko No Naku Koro Ni: Kanon (Yoshiya) Marmalade Boy: Arimi Suzuki Naruto: Tenten Kaichou wa-Maid sama: '''Hinata Shintani '''Inuyasha: Sango Uta no Prince-sama: '''Syo Kurusu '''El Profesor Layton: Luke Triton Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier: '''Xiaomu '''Keroro: Tamama Battle Royale: '''Mitsuko Souma '''Elfen Lied: Mariko Dragon Ball: Son Pan Pretty Cure: 'Futari/White '''Chaos;Head:'Nanami Nishijo 'Steins;Gate:'Suzuha Amane '''Fortune Summoners: '''Arche '''Kimi Ni Todoke: Sawako Kuronuma Summer Days: '''Syoko Marutinesu '''Sailor Moon: Mars Happy Tree Friends: '''Flaky '''Hora de Aventuras: Finn el Humano ( :D ¿se permite ewé? ) Los Simpson: '''Bart Simpson '''Quejas en mi discusión, gracias :_D 'Sub. Paginas†' Ma friends! 90 verdades sobre mi :3 Novelas~ Sabias que...? Placas x3 Frases de Homer Videos Videos 2 Metas Regalos Mis firmitas ^^ 'Firma, que es gratuito†' Se me borró el antiguo 'libro de firmas' ewe *Me firmo :3 Y estreno firma Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus *Te firmo, querida (?) Nee, para ti, Kyou-chan :3 Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 21:13 3 jul 2012 (UTC) (me da pereza cambiar mi firma xDD) *DANZAI! D8< Neeh a ti no te condeno querida Kyou-nee :3 -ashushoncito- Archivo:Shikieiki_Yamaxanadu_icon.png†ѕнιкιєιкι уαмαχαηα∂υ† Archivo:Shikieiki_Yamaxanadu.gif [[Usuario Discusión:RollingGirl~|¡ѕнιяσкυяσ нαккιяι тѕυкє ∂αηzαι!]]Archivo:Shikieiki_Yamaxanadu_icon.png 23:27 3 jul 2012 (UTC) *firmo o3o Break Xerxes The Abyss is waiting you 23:33 3 jul 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo, Ib-chan :D Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 19:59 6 ago 2012 (UTC)'' *''Sigan firmando, barrels! (?) Haru-chan :D Bunnies are kawaii, deshou? :D Archivo:Honey_cara_kawaii.gif 21:04 11 sep 2012 (UTC)'' *Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 19:05 23 sep 2012 (UTC) *Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 15:14 9 oct 2012 (UTC) *Nii, firmo que te amodoro <3. Y a ver si hablamos más que me tienes abandoná :3 I'm a diclonius·And I'll kill you :3~ 22:09 4 nov 2012 (UTC) *☆♪ Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack~! ♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_moemon.gif 03:30 4 dic 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Roserade_mini.gif [[Usuario:eeveelet|'Hasta la más bella rosa']]''' ¡tiene sus espinas!''' Archivo:Roserade_mini.gif 11:24 12 may 2013 (UTC)